


Any other way, you would have called me

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is cute and embarassed, Everything happens without a big fuck-up, M/M, meet cute, universe altered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English rain is shit, everyone knows that. But it doesn't mean that english rain can't be a little helpful times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any other way, you would have called me

**Author's Note:**

> I love cute Hartwin stuff. There's too much Angst in this fandom!

H3. It’s pouring with rain and there’s space under your umbrella au ([XX](http://buckleup-creampuff.tumblr.com/post/112146409400/aus-id-love-to-see))

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was strolling through Greenwich Park as the rain began. He simply lifted his Kingsman umbrella and popped it open.

   _“Harry you know it isn’t supposed to be used like this.”_ Merlin said via com.

   “Oh be quiet.” The other replied when he saw a young man running down the alley, his white sneakers blurry.

   “Bruv!” He shouted and it took Harry a second to understand, that the young man was talking to him. The older man stopped and watched as the other caught up. As he caught his breath, standing half-way under the massive umbrella, Harry waited. “Coul’ ye – coul’ ye do me a favo’? I ain’t got an umbrella an’ I need t’ ge’ home…” The younger trailed off.

   “You want me to escort you to the next underground station?” Harry finished the thought. The younger nodded.

   “Tha’ woul’ be so lovely.”

   “I’m Harry.” The older stretched out his hand. The younger took it.

   “Eggsy.” Harry arched his eyebrows, but said nothing. As the two made their way through the park, Eggsy stuffed his hands into his hoodie, walking next to Harry, occasionally bumping into the other.

   “What were you doing here, the forecast said rain. Also it’s winter, rain isn’t unusual.”

   “Me sister los’ her favourite doll an’ I went lookin’. Eggsy brushed one hand over his head in something like embarrassment. Smiling at the younger, Harry nodded.

   “You love your little sister, don’t you?” He said and suddenly, Eggsy’s face brightened.

   “Daisy is the cutes’ little girl ye’ve e’er seen. She even beats puppies an’ nothin’ beats puppies.” Harry smiled while the other rambled on about his sister.

   _“Harry, this is Lee Unwin’s son. Gary Unwin.”_ Merlin said in his ear and the other’s face fell and he looked away for a second. Eggsy noticed and suddenly stopped.

   “Everythin’ alrigh’?”

   “Yes. I just…I just remembered, that I had someone I love as dearly as you loved your little sister. Actually he was something like my little brother, in a weird way. But he died because of my fault.” Harry sighed and looked at Eggsy. “Do you want to go to this café? I feel like drinking tea at the moment.” Whatever made Eggsy agree, Harry would never know, but the enthusiastic nod was lightening his mood.

   “Ye know I usually don’ do ‘is kin’ o’ stuff, bu’ ye seem down. I feel sorry fer yer loss. Me dad’s died too, a long while ago.” Eggsy shrugged and sighed.

   “I’m sorry Eggsy.” Harry said and meant every word. Then he held the door open for the younger one. As the two settled into armchairs, Harry took a second to admire Eggsy. He was a good looking young man with a very fine body. But Harry shook himself. He was Lee’s son and he couldn’t think about him like that.

   “So, wha’ do ye work as?” Eggsy asked and leaned forward a bit.

   “I’m a tailor.”

   “So that’s the fancy clothes.”

   “Yes, you got it.” Harry smiled gently when the waitress walked over. The two ordered and resumed looking at one another.

   “So, ye takin’ a Sunday walk or somethin’?”

   “That sort of thing. A friend of mine is in trouble and I worry for him. One way to calm my mind is walking.” That Lancelot nearly fucked up a mission bore heavy on Harry’s mind. But before James had been able to interfere, someone had come and taken the hostage to another place.

   “So, silver spoon people do have problems.” Eggsy mused aloud and grinned over to Harry.

   “Silver spoon people?” The older arched his eyebrows.

   “Ye know, some people, like ye, have a silver spoon up their arse. Makes ‘em sorta betta than the rest o’ us.” Harry genially laughed.

   “That’s interesting. I told my boss recently that aristocrats developed weak chins for a reason.” The delighted sound Eggsy made lifted all sorry thoughts from Harry’s mind.

   “Ye are cheeky. Weren’ ye fire’ fer tha’?”

   “No, my boss knows that I am doing a very good job and if he would fire he had more problems than anything.” Harry chocked his head aside. “Though he does not like me.” Leaning over to the table, he smiled mischievously. “The feeling is mutual, I assure you.” Harry winked at Eggsy.

   “So he’s the kin’ o’ person t’ kick a los’ puppy.” Eggsy had leaned forward too.

   “Yes, you could say that.” The waitress came and broke the spell between them. They continued to chat idly about anything and nothing.

   “I do believe that I have to go home now. Dinner isn’t going to make itself.” Eggsy rose with him, but caught his sleeve.

   “Me number.” Handing over a number scribbled on a piece of paper, Eggsy blushed. “Jus’ if ye wan’ company the nex’ time.” Then the younger ran, leaving Harry with a number and a high heart.

   _“Harry, you are unchangeable.”_

   “Stop spying on me Merlin.” Harry hissed back and turned his glasses off.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

A few month later, after Harry had sorted the entire Valentine mess out without world-wide escalation, shaken off a sex-driven princess and gotten the title Arthur, he remembered Eggsy. The crumbled paper was in his favourite suit and now he stared at it. It had been a month since he had met the young man.

Out of a sudden mood, he picked up the phone, called Eggsy and asked him to meet up on Sunday in Greenwich Park. To his utter surprise the young man agreed. Like a teenager in love, Harry waited for Sunday, getting teased by Merlin and Lancelot. Though Percival did his best to control his boyfriend, he was helpless against the teasing and was a silent supporter of Harry.

When Sunday then came, Harry drove to Greenwich and sat down on a bench not far from the spot where he and Eggsy had first met. His glasses were turned off and he enjoyed the sunlight, when he saw Eggsy walk towards him. The younger man looked splendid, despite his chavvy clothes.

   “Hey Harry.”

   “Hello Eggsy.” Harry rose. “I am sorry for not contacting you, but I was busy with work.”

   “No probs bruv.” Eggsy grinned. “I’m happy ye calle’ after all.” Smiling, the older took Eggsy’s arm.

   “I actually wanted to meet you because I have a job offer for you…”

 

* * *

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a wonderful 3rd of December!


End file.
